Una mirada
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Había logrado su objetivo, Seiya se iría, no sin antes recibir la visita de cierta chica que no estaba de acuerdo con su ida.


**Una mirada**

* * *

Una mirada puede decir más que mil palabras; el dolor como la tristeza se ven casi siempre reflejados en la mirada de una persona. Después de haber recibido a más de 500,000 personas en el parque, Kanie se encontraba listo para retirarse como gerente del parque que él llevó al éxito.

― Amagi Brillant Park ― Pronunció él mientras veía aquel lugar desde su oficina recordando todas sus experiencias vividas en el parque. ― Jamás pensé que llegaría este día, pero al final he cumplido con mi contrato ―

Para el castaño, el ver el parque lo llenaba de orgullo debido a que la magia de ese lugar se había concebido por su propia inteligencia. En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta sorprendiendo un poco al estudiante.

― Pase ― Respondió él mirando hacia la puerta.

Para sorpresa de Kanie, en ese momento había entrado su asistente hasta ese momento como compañera de clases, Sento Isuzu la cual tenía una mirada algo triste. El castaño al ver eso pensó que algo malo había sucedido.

― ¿Qué pasa Sento, sucedió algo malo? ― Preguntó Kanie con preocupación notando que la chica negaba con la cabeza. ― ¿Te sientes mal? ― Fue su segunda pregunta.

La joven de cabello marrón ligera miraba profundamente al chico que llevó al parque al éxito después de muchas administraciones; ella miraba la preocupación de su compañero y sentía cada vez más tristeza ante la idea de que él se iría.

― No ― Respondió ella dejando confundido al castaño.

― Entonces ¿qué es lo que sucede? ― Para Kanie se le complicaba muchas veces el saber que sentía su compañera la mayoría de las veces debido a esa falta de emociones que solía presentar. ― ¿Qué sucede? ―

― No quiero que te vayas ― Respondió Sento para ver directamente a los ojos de Kanie. ― No quiero que te vayas ―

Al escuchar eso, Seiya no podía creer lo que había oído de parte de su compañera, pero, al ver aquella mirada de ella notó una tristeza profunda en aquellos ojos color ámbar. El castaño sonrió ligeramente después de que cerebro proceso la información.

¿Acaso podía llegar a ser más idiota?

― ¿No quieres que me vaya? ― Una vez más tuvo que preguntar pese a lo que ya sabía.

― No quiero quedarme sola ― Fue la respuesta de la castaña quien bajo su mirada sintiéndose intimidada por sus sentimientos ― Quiero seguir siendo tu asistente ―

― ¿Quieres seguir siento mi asistente?

― Sí

― ¿De verdad?

― Sí

Kanie en ese momento suspiró para después buscar en sus bolsillos del uniforme una hoja color blanco con escritos en ella. La joven al verlo notó que era la carta que había escrito para dejar el puesto una vez cumplido el lapso; ella no quería que todo terminara y por primera vez quería decirle al chico lo que sentía por él antes de que cruzara las puertas del parque.

― Kanie, yo-

― Ya está ― El castaño había hecho pedazos aquella hoja de papel en frente de Sento ― Ya no más carta de renuncia, iré a hacer mi hoja de contrato nuevamente ―

― ¿Qué? ― Sento no podía creer lo que había apreciado en ese instante.

― Me acabo de dar cuenta de que, si me voy de aquí no podrás manejar este lugar ―Contestó Kanie mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica para mirarla a sus ojos. ― Te quiero, Sento ―

En esos momentos un fuerte color carmesí se formó en el rostro de la castaña quien no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante eso, pero, al ser una persona que apenas y entendía sus emociones no supo como reflejarlas.

― Y-Yo ― El tartamudear de ella la hacía sentirse terrible, pero para Kanie era algo lindo ― Gracias ―

El castaño no pudo evitar reír al ver a Sento así de avergonzada por unas cuantas palabras.

― Ven, quiero que me enseñes de nuevo el parque ― Sin pensarlo dos veces Kanie tomó la mano de Sento sintiendo una calidez y suavidad que la joven tenía sintiendo una alegría como una electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.

― Kanie ― Pronunció ella mientras cerraba el agarre, entrelazando su mano con la del castaño. ― Te quiero ― Confesó ella sintiéndose más feliz y aliviada que antes.

Jamás pensó que ese día llegaría, pero al final, Kanie se sentía alegre de escuchar esas palabras. Antes de irse, ante de dejar ese lugar, añoro con decirle esas palabras a Sento y esperar recibir esa respuesta. Desde que ella lo amenazó con tener una cita, un sentimiento había nacido y para él, no era más que algo irrelevante hasta que vio su mirada.

La mirada de Sento, la mirada de una chica que le hizo sentir feliz una vez más.

― Ya lo sabía ―


End file.
